


Classmate Curiosity

by AnnaDaFujoshi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, High School, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDaFujoshi/pseuds/AnnaDaFujoshi
Summary: When Karasuma shows up to Nagisa's school to get him for a 'mission' and in his class questions arise and the past is revealed.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

Nagisa's class was having a workday to study for an upcoming test. He was comparing notes with a few students, as he was actually helping them understand it better. His teacher suddenly called him. " Nagisa-kun? There's someone here named Tadaomi Karasuma to see you. He says it's important." His teacher looked nervous. "Mr. Karasuma?" Nagisa looked up from where he and a few classmates were working on notes. Said man soon appeared at the doorway. "Nagisa? I'm sorry to interrupt you during class, but I need to talk to you." 

"Of course sir." Nagisa was already gathering his materials and heading for the mystery man at the door. 

"Nagisa? Where are you going? The class hasn't ended yet." 

Nagisa just shrugged and replied with "If he's here for what I think he is, then I won't be back to school tomorrow." By now he had walked up to the stranger and hugged him. "It's good to see you, sir. Who else is joining me? Karma? Kayano?" The man nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yes, Hayami, Chiba, and Karma are joining you." 

Soon said people came up from behind him. Nagisa face lit up. "Hey, guys long time no see!" He also hugged them, then gathered his things and walked out of class. His classmates who were getting even more curious by the minute tried to evesdrop. One of Nagisa classmates overheard Nagisa ask the man in a serious tone that they never heard before, "So, who's the target?" to which the man replied with, " A well-known mafia boss, none of our agents can get close to him. They won't expect a kid to come for him. You will have the element of surprise and it will come in handy." 

"Understood." 

Another kid chimed in with " It's good to see you again 'Gender'. " and some laughter erupted from the group. Which caused Nagisa to grumble in annoyance and, surprisingly, fondness.”Oh HA HA guys.”

The classmate overhearing turned back to see the rest of the class with a pale face, to see everyone, including the teacher staring at him, expecting information. "They're going after a mafia boss..." he said with a wobbly voice. The class erupted into chatter. "A MAFIA BOSS?! But Nagisa's a shrimp!" "But why are they going after him!?" "OMG! And who are those other kids?! And that guy?! "

The next day, Nagisa didn't show up for class. Nor the day after that. It wasn't until the third day that he came back. He walked in early and sat at his desk as if nothing happened three days ago, or whatever he did in those three days he was gone. As soon as he sat down, all chatter in the classroom stopped. Noticing this, Nagisa looked up.

"Why did everyone get so quiet all of a sudden? Did something happen here while I was gone?" Jaws dropped. "Here?! What happened here?! What happened to make you leave? I overheard that you were going after a mafia boss when you were leaving with those people!"

Nagisa frowned. "I'd rather not talk about it. If you dig enough into my middle school you could find something though." He continued walking to his seat. It was another study hall today anyway. People were even more confused now. 

His middle school? Multiple people ran toward the teacher. Nagisa quirked an eyebrow seeing run off towards the teacher. He knew that they would find out soon, but he'd rather not explain himself. If he was forced to talk about Koro-sensei, he couldn't trust himself to not cry. 

"Sensei! Sensei! Could you help us with something?!" The teacher held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! Calm down! Fine, what is it?" "Okay, so we found out something about Shiota-kun! But we need to know what middle school he went to!" The teacher also wanted to know more about Shiota. He turned to his desk and rifled through some papers before finding the file with his student’s last schools on it. 

Tracing his finger down the column of names till he reached ‘Nagisa Shiota’ his finger moved a bit to the right and it read ‘Kunugigaoka Junior High School’. The teacher relayed this information to the students hovering over him and they all immediately whipped out their phones to search up the name of the school. 

Multiple articles showed up talking about a monster teaching a class at that school. Clicking the article, multiple students read about ‘The Monster of Class 3-E’ , a Mach 20 scientifically created monster escaped a facility, killing everyone in it, blew up 75% of the moon, appeared at the Ministry of Defence demanding that he be able to teach the kids of Class 3-E.

Turns out on March 3rd of last year, the students from Class 3-E launched an attack against the soldiers dispatched to take care of the monster. But the students, who were training to kill the monster, which was insane by itself. But the students fought off all of the specially trained soldiers. 

At the bottom of the article was a short video of the students of class e on top of a mountain, all of them crying. “Wait a minute, guys, take a closer look at this.” A few students looked up and went over to one who spoke up. 

“Doesn’t that look like Shiota?” the student screenshotted where they paused the video and zoomed in to get a better look. “Wait, that is Shiota!” “OH MY GOD WHAT?!” By now the group of students had attracted a lot of attention. “Shiota! Is this you?!” the group marched over to Nagisa and shoved the phone in his face. He took the phone and looked at the picture, and a frown appeared on his face. 

“Yes, it is.” 

“SO were you really taught by a monster?!” 

Nagisa glared at the student. “He is not a monster, he was the best teacher I’ve ever had. I will not tolerate anyone speaking about him in such a way.” The students were shaking in their boots. Who knew Shiota could be so scary?! 

“S-So you were taught to fight? Is that true as well?” Nagisa nodded, this time a smile was growing on his face. “Yes, we were given to choice if we didn’t want to kill him, but it helped all of us grow closer.” Nagisa smiled and his eyes gained a faraway look to them as he was reliving memories of all the fun times in Class E. “We were taught the ways of assassination. Professionals were still allowed to go after him as well. I actually learned a technique from one of them.” 

Nagisa noticed a bunch of students had pulled up some chairs along with the group that first approached him. One of them spoke up. “Wow… but what about that guy that showed up?” Nagisa blinked. 

“Oh, Mr. Karasuma? He’s from the Ministry of Defence, he oversees our training, back then and now, well for those of us who still wanted to. He is a very strict teacher, he’s very strong, but he still cares for us.” Jaws dropped, again. “The Ministry of Defence?! Wow! So you were trained by a pro-soldier?!” “And an Assassin Hitman. His name is Lavoro, and he has started training me on some more techniques to use on missions.” 

The teacher had joined in listening to the story as well. “Missions? So were you really forced to kill your teacher? And now their forcing you to be assassins? How terrible.” The teacher, while listening in, was still at his desk. He was suddenly faced with an eraser that smacked his forehead with surprising force. He was still staring at Nagisa who now had a murderous look on his face. 

“I don’t want to hear anyone call him a monster again. He was the best teacher I’ve ever had. And they aren’t forcing us to be assassins. We could choose whether or not to be assassins. I chose to continue being an assassin. I’m good at it too. Semi-senioritis is best at hand to hand combat, I’m best at stealth and making a quick kill. Our snipers can cover us in missions and Poison Specs can make us any kind of poison we need.”

“Poison?! Isn’t that a bit dangerous?” Nagisa just stared at the student who spoke. “ Hain-kun, I’m an assassin who goes on missions to kill mafia bosses, most often getting shot at after the kill is done, and you’re worried about poison?” 

“Well, when you put it like than… “


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I used Cody's idea for having a school break-in/school shooting. If in any way this is a trigger for you, or is a sensitive topic, please skip this chapter. I'll leave a basic summary of what went down at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 2:**

A few days had passed since Nagisa’s revelation about his middle school past and job as an assassin. He had asked (actually;  _ threatened _ ) the class to make sure they didn’t tell anyone. Now that his classmates knew, they could see why he was so good at PE. from what he had said, he had much more intense training as an assassin. 

He could easily scale a wall, never got hit by a ball, and had a perfect pinpoint aim in dodgeball. His excuse was always the same. He had a great PE teacher in middle school, well, he wasn’t  _ lying _ per se, nor was it an excuse, but people still bought it.

Anyway, a few days had passed, and Nagisa’s class was in the middle of a lesson when a voice came over the speakers. The principal was notifying that some gunmen had entered the building and that the school was on lockdown. Everyone in the class started panicking. Everyone but Nagisa, who remained calm, and pulled his phone out to contact Mr. Karasuma. He mentioned that there were gunmen in the school and he would take care of them until the police got there. 

He then casually walked over to his chair where his bag was and pulled out a knife. He also pulled out a small handgun.” I need to get to my gear. It is bulletproof and will give me an edge.” 

His classmates and teacher’s jaw dropped. “You’re not going to  _ fight _ them are you?!” he teacher whisper-shouted. Nagisa blinked owlishly at him. “Duh, why else would I have this?” he held up his gun. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I’m the only one that knows how to fight.” 

The teacher couldn’t disagree with that. 

  
“Alright, everyone stay here.” Nagisa said calmly while unscrewing a vent gate, and crawling through. When he first applied to this high school, he hacked into the school’s system to get blueprints of the place and which air ducts led where. While planning his route in his head. He heard screams come from behind him. A male voice shouted out orders to what sounded like 3 other men. Ordering them to gather up everyone in the classroom and tie them together. Nagisa sighed and turned around to the way he came. 

At least he found the gunmen.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


When Nagisa got back to his classroom, he scanned the room and found a total of four men. Three had guns pointed at students, and one had a gun in his pocket. Huh. So he didn’t have to ask Ritsu to pull up a vent map of his school. 

Nagisa took his handgun and aimed at the head of one of the gunmen. ‘ _ Huh, but these guy have never witnessed a murder before, and a school shooting is already traumatic enough. _ ’

He then shifted so the gun would point at the hand of the gunmen.

Nagisa took a deep breath. 

*

*

*

*

*

_**Bang**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, a few gunmen come into the school and Nagisa is a badass and is super calm about it and decides to get his old gym uniform, but on the way through the vents, the gunmen enter his class and he shoots at one of them from the vent.


	3. IM SO SORRY

ok so when I tried to find the google doc that had this fic on it, I couldn't get on it because the Doc was on the drive of my old school email that was DELETED 

NOW I HAVE TO START FROM SCRATCH IM SO SORRY 

Its the same for my other fics too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and make chapters longer from now on, but I would love it if someone commented ideas on how to continue
> 
> (that's how this story came to be. had an idea years ago and finally got off my ass this year and started writing. )


End file.
